Young Justice: Deadpool Edition-Season One
by The Social Monstrosity
Summary: His name: Wade W. Wilson. His mission: to bring down the people who ruined his life and to restore what little sanity he has. Though, it'll be kind of hard to with all these pesky heroes running around (not like that stopped him before, am-I-right?). Join a junior Deadpool as he slays his way across the DC universe. Although, is that really what he'll want in the end? Rated M.
1. BEFORE YOU READ!

**PLEASE READ THIS!**

 **Author's Note:**

 **So I really want to make this story really, really bad. BUT, I feel like I'd just give up on it if I don't get enough feedback.**

 **So I'm gonna drop some disclaimers for you to read before I post the first chapter (that I'm still working on). If you don't know who Deadpool is, I suggest looking him up. It's not that you'll need to know of him before reading, it's just that it'll give you a better feel on who this person is.**

 **Now…**

 **Deadpool will be 17 years old. Why? Because it kind of fits with the whole "Young Justice" theme. Plus, I'd thought it'd be kind of funny, since Wade himself doesn't technically age, that he'd stop aging right before being legally able to have sex.**

 **You may notice down the line that I sorta, kinda, mighta… took some cues from Hexalys' story "Red X" a bit. It's basically a "what if" situation like mine, with Robin from Teen Titans instead of Wade. It really is awesome, but be warned, he has neither finished it nor updated it since 2013, so… yeah.**

 **Deadpool's name is still Wade Winston Wilson, but that doesn't mean he'll be related to Slade Wilson (a.k.a. Deathstroke). My reasoning for this will be the fact that Wade once stated that his name (in Marvel) might not be his own. It's said that while wondering from town to town after being kicked off of the Military (which was when he put his skills towards mercenary work), he took so many aliases that he forgot his original, and eventual settled with the one he uses now, so it will kind of fit with this…**

 **Wade will have a past Master/Apprentice relationship with Slade. If I do continue this story, I'll elaborate later down the line.**

 **Wade will have some romance options, though they'll mostly be other mercenaries or people with the like. But…**

 **I haven't decided whether to include other characters (whether from outside the show or from Marvel) yet. If you guys request it enough, I'll add someone. (Though I'm already thinking of adding Rose Wilson, a.k.a. Ravager, a.k.a. Slade's daughter)**

 **Deadpool will tone down his 4** **th** **wall breaking. While I'll still keep his signature sarcastic jokes and (at times) chaotic personality, I think constantly breaking reality will sort of loose its traction real quick. Instead I'll just use it sparingly (though it will be there, trust me).**

 **I'm going to tone down his ugly-ness. Don't get me wrong, he still won't be winning any "Sexiest Man In The World" awards anytime soon, but I feel like bringing the "Scary Beyond All Reason" meter down a few. Think of it as a personal touch.**

 **He will be dealing mostly with non-uber super dooper humans, like Superman. I like to put their strength and power on scales.**

 **S Class: Beings with or next to unlimited power, with almost no true weakness**

 **A Class: Beings powerful enough to stand out on their own, with only a few weaknesses**

 **B Class: Beings who normally stand with others, and have powers that (while powerful) have some pretty obvious weaknesses.**

 **C Class and Lower: Beings who are basically human, with either above average abilities, have average powers (like super strength), or people who work best in the shadows (like assassins or mercenaries).**

 **Ole Dead's will be dealing mostly with B Class Super humans and lower (with a few exceptions). Otherwise it wouldn't be far.**

 **Story wise, it will follow mostly with the show's plot up to a point. However, while it does take place during the show, Deadpool will be on the sidelines, dealing with the problems behind the scenes, when we don't see the villains. It will add some structure to the story in case you get confused.**

 **That's pretty much it. If you have any questions, ideas, or opinions, PLEASE! drop me a P.M. or Review. If you so happen to enjoy this story, fav or follow.**


	2. Epsiode One

**Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the wait guys, but you'll thank me in the long run. This started out way different until I scrapped the entire first concept. And trust me, you would not want to read that crap.**

 **Anyway, here is the first "episode" of Young Justice: Deadpool Edition Season One.**

 **Now, in order to get a good visual, imagen him in his original, simple red and black spandex suit, preferably the one from Hulk vs. Wolverine. I'm not sure voice wise though, so that'll be up to you.**

 **So, without further ah due, here it is. I hope you like it.**

 **Episode 1: A Day in the Life of Deadpool**

(Time: 11:56 P.M.) (Location: Star City-On top of Star Bridge)

Deadpool's POV

"This is a bad idea." Weasel said in a worried voice over the communicator.

"What is?" I said absentmindedly as I adjusted the scope.

"This." He said.

I quirked an eyebrow while still holding the rifle in place.

"Uh, care to be more specific?" I suggested.

"You're plan, if you could call it that." He said.

"What's wrong with shooting everyone in sight?" I asked honestly.

"How about the fact that we need the target alive to get the bounty."

"Oh yeah huh."

"Come on Wade, why do you're plans always…"

"Ah, ah, ah, code names, remember, Weasel?" I said with a smirk rising on my masked lips.

"(Sigh) Whatever."

"Whatever?"

"…Deadpool."

"That's better, now stop bitching and tell me which floor the email said he's on." I interrupted.

I heard a grumble come from the communicator, followed by a series of tapping noises.

"It says he should be on the eleventh floor in the main office." He said lacking any enthusiasm whatsoever.

I scanned the eleventh floor when I noticed that one of the rooms held a bunch of uneasy looking business men, with the target sitting right in the middle.

 _Puff Futt, who set up this meeting? A comic book writer?_

"Found 'um, not like he made it difficult" I said, "what else does it say on the email?"

"Hm… other than the escape route, it says he'll be making some connections with the crime bosses here thanks to some benefactor." He explained.

"Does it say who?" I asked curiously.

"Nah. Doesn't look like he's gonna be there either." Weasel said off handedly.

"Eh, doesn't matter. If the target's here, that means he's looking to expand, and that means trouble for all the poor underprivileged people of this city and every other." I preached while wiping a nonexistent tear from my eye.

"Yeah, but it also kind 'a helps that he may have information on a certain someone who turned you into the pizza skin guy from Space Balls." He said layered with heavy sarcasm.

"Okay first off, his name was Pizza the Hut, not 'pizza skin guy',"

"Of course you'd know his name," he said under his breath.

"And second, you wouldn't even know that reference if I hadn't brought the movie over a week ago to watch it with you."

"…fair point." He said.

"Of course it is. Now stand by, I need to wait until the meeting starts." I looked at my watch to find that it was two to twelve.

 _Two minutes till show time._

I breathe in, taking a second to reflect. Currently, I was standing on top of a suspension bridge with a 50. Caliber Sniper Rifle, wearing a skin tight, red and black, full-bodied spandex suit with two katana on my back, two 45. Pistols on my thighs, and several pouches on my belt containing an assortment of ammo. Oh! And a few grenades for that extra touch. Conclusion?

"Fuck I'm awesome." I commented out loud.

"Talking to yourself again Wa… I mean, Deadpool?" Weasel asked exaggerating my codename.

"No, just stating the obvious. Besides, the uh… 'inside' voices haven't been talking lately. I think they got into some big argument. Relationship problems. You know how it is." I said with a straight face.

A few seconds went by till he replied.

"You know, if this had been anyone else, they would have been thoroughly creeped out." He stated.

"And you're not?" I asked.

"Only a little." He said nonchalantly.

It was then that a little beeping went off, signally that it was officially go time.

"Go time Pool." He said.

"Heh, funny," I said, setting the rifle into position, "I was just thinking the same."

No sooner had I said that, the sound of a bullet being fired could be heard, no doubt alarming all that were driving by. What they could not have known was that the bullet was meant for a specific target. Just a millimeter above his head.

"God I love my job."

[Star City Office Building: Eleventh Floor]

[Two minutes earlier]

No One's POV

Roman Sionis, known by most as Black Mask, sat at the very end of the table, overlooking the various crime lords that made up most of the guest list. He watched them converse with each other, no doubt questioning why they were even there to begin with.

Although he liked to think highly of himself, Sionis couldn't deny that slumming it in a rat infested shit hole called Gotham lost him some notoriety points with a lot of other mob bosses. However, if this meeting went well, then it would secure him and his empire, or whatever was left of it after the Bat's intervention a few weeks earlier, a spot next to other big timers.

And maybe, just maybe, it would allow him to gain the favor of a certain underground shadow group that had, supposedly, been pulling the strings of the resent criminal uprising he had heard so much of. This was speculation, of course, but if it truly did exist, then that was where Roman needed to be.

Black mask quickly shoved all thoughts of such things aside. This was no time to get ahead of himself. First, he needed to make sure this deal went smoothly at all costs. For if it didn't then he'd have to resort to staying within the fowl smelling confines of Gotham, forever trapped behind it's garbage-lined walls.

The watch on Black Mask's wrist started to vibrate, indicating that it was go time.

"Hey boss," said a bodyguard, gaining said crime lord's attention, "It's go time."

"Hm, funny," Sionis said absentmindedly, "I was just thinking…"

Before he could finish his sentence, the shattering of glass could be heard, followed by the sound of a bullet being lounged in the wall.

For a brief moment, not a single word was utter in that room, due to the complete and utter shock of its occupents. Then, to break the thick tension in the air, Sionis muttered a statement of recognition.

"Aw hell."

Before the entire room fell into chaos.

"Everyone! Get out now!" said another random bodyguard.

Almost everyone at once made a quick brake to the nearest exit, making sure to use their bodyguards as protection/cover. However, a lone man stood still; refusing to believe what had happen right in front of his eyes was reality.

His plans, his desires, his dreams. Smashed. Burnt. Crushed. Gone. All of it. Up in smoke. Never to see the light of day.

All of it.

Gone.

"Boss!" shouted a bodyguard, snapping Sionis' attention away from his moment of grief.

"What?" He said almost dejectedly

"We need to leave, now! Our car's waiting for us in the garage! Let's go!" the guard shouted urgently.

"Yeah," Sionis said, taking one last look at the chance that was, "Let's get to the bridge…"

[Star Bridge]

Deadpool's POV

"Now you see, there lays the problem. You can't just **make** a reboot. It has to be handled with care and love. If you just remake the movie with a bunch of unwanted updates and pop culture references, then you're automatically dating it! Which is never a good thing!" I yelled through the communicator.

"What the hell are you talking about? Dating it isn't such a bad thing!" he debated back.

"Yes it fucking is! Just look at what they did to Yogi Bear in the 90's. BOOM! Argument over." I stated a fact.

"You can't just end the arrgu…"

"Oops! Sorry Weez! Target's here, gotta go!" I rushed before turning the communicator off completely.

 _Fucking idiot._ I thought to myself.

Though truthfully, I did in fact spot the target heading my way, giving my sudden evasion to the spat plausibility.

Coming towards the bridge were, by count, seven heavy SUV's [three in the front, four in the back] with a sleek limo right in the middle.

 _Hm, let's even up though's odds, shall we?_

I pulled out a small switch-board from my back pocket, flipped a few switches, and finally, pushed the big red button in the middle.

It always paid to be prepared.

Not a moment later, five of the seven cars "inexplicably" exploded in a burst in flames, sending steaming metal and burnt flesh here and there along the grated path. Lucky for me, the charred vehicles blocked any and all routes, trapping my target in an inescapable ring of fire.

Leaving them exposed to my nefarious plans.

I'll admit, the destruction might have been a tad on the extreme side. Although, you couldn't really argue with the results. Still, maybe next time I'll take a few less pounds of C4.

I guess the remaining stooges realized the fact that they had been trapped [all by design of course] and thought the best course of action was to exit their one source of protection, their cars, and began to take different forms of cover behind said vehicles, automatics raised trying desperately to find their unforeseen enemy.

 _Ah man, I think it's time to put them out of their fuckin' misery, huh?_ I mused.

I hovered over the edge for the briefest of seconds to look at nothing in particular and said,

"Cue the music…"

[Fallin' by Alicia Keys]

 _I keep on fallin',_

 _In,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you._

 **[Deadpool taking his leap off the bridge]**

 _Sometimes I love you,_

 _Sometimes you make me blue,_

 **[Deadpool plummeting downward in slow motion]**

 _Sometimes I feel good,_

 _At times I feel used,_

 **[A giant sign, with the words "Created by The Social Monstrosity" typed on it, can be seen in the background]**

 _Loving you darling,_

 _Makes me so confused,_

 **[A lonely grunt loading his gun, trying desperately to find his enemy]**

 _I keep on fallin in,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you,_

 _I never loved,_

 _Someone the way,_

 _That I loved you,_

 **[Deadpool bringing out both pistols of their holsters]**

 _Oh, oh, I never,_

 _Felt this way,_

 _How do you,_

 _Give me so,_

 _Much pleasure,_

 **[Deadpool cocking the primer of both guns]**

 _And cause me,_

 _So much pain,_

 _Yeah, yeah,_

 _Cause when I_

 _Think_

 **[Deadpool shooting both simultaneously, a deafening ring being heard]**

 _I'm taking more,_

 _Than would a fool,_

 _And I start fallin',_

 _Back in love,_

 _With you,_

 **[Two henchmen look up towards the gunshots, only to a bullet lodged into their skulls, dropping dead, with Deadpool landing on the pavement]**

 _I keep on fallin' in,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you,_

 _I never loved,_

 _Someone the way that I,_

 _Loved you,_

 **[The four men left standing take in what they see, shock at what they find]**

 _I'm fallin',_

 **[The credits' "Staring Wade Winston Wilson as Deadpool" can be seen near Deadpool's torso]**

 _I'm fallin',_

 **[Before the guards know it, Deadpool vaults up over the car, aiming his pistols at another two, then shooting]**

 _Fall, fall, fall,_

 _Fall,_

 **[The bullets so pass through their bodies, pushing them back dramatically before falling, becoming corpses]**

 _I keep on fallin' in,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you,_

 _I never loved,_

 _Someone the way,_

 _That I loved you,_

 **[Deadpool lands between the last, with them just getting over their shock, as Deadpool jumps and flips in midair]**

 _I keep on fallin' in,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you,_

 _I never loved,_

 _Someone the way,_

 _That I loved you,_

 **[Deadpool finishes his flip while pulling the triggers, putting both bullets into their respected bodies, dispatching them both]**

 _I keep on fallin' in,_

 _And out of love,_

 _With you,_

 _I never loved,_

 _Someone the way,_

 _That I loved you,_

 **[End music]**

 **[Title Screen]**

 **[Young Justice: Deadpool Edition]**

 **[Season One]**

[Star Bridge] [12:24 A.M.]

No One's POV

Before Sionis knew what happened, a pair of seemingly lengthy arms smashed through his side window, dragging him out into the open, although it wasn't like he put up much of a fight.

At last, Roman had a clear view of the single man that had ruined him completely, both financially and egotistically.

"You're a… kid?" said a stooped Roman.

"You bet your slick head, Roman. Now," said the now identified ruffian, before tossing Roman besides the car and pointing a freshly loaded gun to his face, "Before I toss you in the slammer to get paid, you're gonna tell me a bit about a certain cock worshipping nut bag who fucked me over."

"What are you…?"

Before Roman had a chance to continue, a red tipped arrow rocketed through the sky, hitting the gun right out of Wade's hand. Both men looked up to find a red headed archer with a Robin Hood-esc get up, complete with a unique looking compound bow and quiver, was standing a few yard in front of them

"Well, looks like I'm late for the party." said the mystery man.

 _Who the hell is this guy,_ thought Wade.

"Wow, is the Renaissance Fair in town?" Wade joked, still pointing his gun at Roman. "I'd love to get tickets."

Speedy took a look around at the carnage this single teenager created, wincing slightly at the burnt and bullet-ridden bodies of the mobsters.

"Listen kid," Roy Harper started.

"AH! That's Deadpool to you mister." Wade yelled back.

"…okay, Deadpool. Not like I don't appreciate you taking these guys down for me, but I don't think I really agree with your ethics here." Roy continued.

"Uh," Deadpool announced, confused, "What does that mean?"

"It means I don't like that you murdered all of them." Speedy stated a bit irritated.

"Oh. Right, you 'hero' types aren't really into the whole killin' thing huh?" Wade said mostly to himself.

"Pretty much." Said Speedy.

"Well sorry to disappoint you two, but that's usually how I operate. So why don't you and your marry men take a hike while I turn him in will yah? Thanks." Wade said, reaching to grab Roman

Before Deadpool could get any closer, another arrow flew an inch beside his cheek.

"Sorry bud, but it doesn't matter if these guys were thugs or not, this much bloodshed needs to be rectified. You're gonna need to come with me." Said Speedy, taking a few steps towards the other red clad teen.

"Well see, that's the thing," Wade stated, drawing both of his katana, "I don't do so well in prisons, so I'm gonna have to pass."

Before Speedy knew it, Wade had taken the offensive, swinging both swords towards Speed's body. Fortunately, Roy's reflexes kept him from getting sliced. Wade took another swing, this time aimed at Roy's head. However, the red archer was ready, bringing his bow up to block it. Wade was about to make another slash, but Roy managed to kick said mercenary away, readying a trap net arrow to then fire it at Deadpool.

Seeing this, Wade used his heightened agility to jump over and slice the arrow in half while still in midair. Before Roy could ready another arrow, Deadpool used the momentum of his landing to hurl the saber at the archer. While Roy managed to dodge the blade, it gave Wade enough time to get up close and deliver a devastating kick to the head, severely disabling Green Arrow's protégée.

After that initial hit, Roy tried to keep up with the other teen's gabs and kicks, but ultimately, Wade kept the beating up, forcing the Harper boy on the losing defensive.

In the end, it took the wrong step to the right for Speedy's face to land right along the path of Wade's left hook, knocking him off his feet and into near unconsciousness.

Through a half lidded eye and a slight ring in his ear, Roy could muster a blurry image of a gun barrel being pointed right at him.

Roy waited for the end for what felt like an eternity, until the sound of a siren caught his attention. It looked like it caught the mercenaries' attention too, since his head turned towards the direction of the blaring noise. It was then that the red clad death dealer turned around frantically, almost like trying to desperately find something or someone he lost. Harper then realized what must have happened, making him smile just a tiny bit at the irony of Deadpool's escaped catch.

In the end, a single "fuck" was uttered from the masked kid, until he vanished from Roy's field of vision entirely.

Then, just before Roy fell unconscious, he thought to himself,

 _Asshole._

Then, blackness.

[Untitled Location: Monitor Room]

Among the enlarged video screens with pictures of (somehow) brightly colored silhouette of unrecognizable figures, a lone blonde man stood in the middle, dressed in dark blue hunting gear and a metal face mask that hid his face well. However, even with his mask, you could that his voice carried an irritated tone.

"The negations in Star City were a… complete failure. The crime lords are scared stiff and Black Mask is MIA." Said the man. "Plus, we now have this… vigilante that isn't afraid of getting his hands dirty."

"Hm, that's quite a shame," said one of the voices, "If Black Mask had brought the families together, we'd have had another large sum of funds for our… endeavors."

"Yeah, and he'd have a place next to our lieutenants." Another mused.

"Well, if you had let me accompany him to the meeting, this wouldn't have happened!" Yelled the mask man.

"Do not raise your voice at us, Sports Master!" Yelled a different voice.

"Besides, the taking over of Santa Prisca was far more important."

"Yes, and now we have free rein over its manufacturing plant. Now all we need is the Blockbuster formula from Cadmus."

"Hm, I already got a few guys working on it. We'll have it by tomorrow." Replied Sports Master.

"Good."

"What about the boy?" asked Sports Master.

"He'll be dealt with soon enough."

"Yes, because in the end,"

"No one can escape the light."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, there it is. Sorry again for taking so long. If you have any questions, statements, or suggestions, please write a review or PM me.**

 **If you just so happen to like this fic, please favorite and/or follow.**

 **See you next time!**


End file.
